


Waking Up

by SeleneBlack



Series: Everything is Connected [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/pseuds/SeleneBlack
Summary: Preach wakes up... with some helpAmir and Dalton meet an old friendJaz is confused





	Waking Up

Patricia had received a message from her ears at Preach's hospital stating the comatose soldier was being sent to his on duty site. 

Something smelled fishy.

She had notified Dalton . She and the team breached the barracks. A familiar voice spoke out.

"P is that you?"

Patricia holsters her weapon with an annoyed sigh, motioning for the the team to stand down.

"Yes!" Her hands go to her hips "you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'll be a moment!"

When the girl comes out she's cleaning something that looks like blood off her fingers. Jaz's hand tightens around her hand gun, her finger shakes on the trigger.

"You're just on time" the girl sighs.

Three voices speak at the same time:  
One, Patricia's, asks: "What's this about?"  
The other two, Dalton's and Amir's: "What are you doing here?!"

The girl sighs again, waiving at them in dismissal, as the two men look at each other, silently asking where the other knows her from.

A noise from the adjacent room, where Preach is interrupts them all. 

"This would be the moment where you medic" she looks from McGee to Jaz, and back to McGee. "Goes and gives 'Preach' Carter a hand, yes?"

Mcgee doesn't even wait for her to finish speaking to sprint into the other room.

Jaz simply raises her gun "What does he need a hand with?"

The girl raises one perfect dark eyebrow "tubing?"


End file.
